Dazilyia's Backstory
by FrostytheElf
Summary: My Main Character's Backstory. One thing is that I did not know Aethas is a Fire Mage before writing the story. Sylvanas is nice, as a Banshee. Story takes place before, during, and after the Siege of Quel'thalas. I will probably reread it and change errors and put into Paragraphs soon. This is my first Fanfic. It is complete... ENJOY


Dazilyia's Backstory:

I was born in Silvermoon City, my mother was an Arcane Mage, and my father was a Frost Mage. But all my life I wanted to a Fire Mage. I have always looked up to the Grand Magister and his work, but could never be as great and as powerful as him. I took on as one of his students, but with every spell went further than the rest of them. I went above the rest of the class, receiving all A's on tests and speeches. One day after class I stayed behind and studied while everybody quickly packed up their bags and scrambled out of the room. "Why are you still here Dazilyia? I am sure your parents are waiting for you." The Grand Magister said with a raspy tone. "M-my parents?" I asked backed looking straight at him with a scared look. After asking him that question, it seemed as if he was giving her a look that was reading her mind. "Yes, Dazilyia. You are usually the first one out of my class! And now still you're here studying. It is odd. You study usually under a great big tree by the Elrendar River. Never here!" He just kept talking on and on at her. She just wanted to burst into tears and tell him straight forward to why she did not want to go outside. "My parents are dead" she interrupted. " They fought with the Amani Trolls and….and now their dead". She did in fact cry after that, slamming her head onto the table caused an affect onto every object in the room to shake. And also causing all of the Grand Magister's things to fly off of his desk while he was still planning next weeks schedule. He picked up all of his things, stopped the spell with the snap of his fingers. "Listen Dazilyia, and look up. You are my best student. The Amani invasion happened months ago and you tell me this news now. If someone had known that your parents are dead within that span of months, they would have turned you into the Orphanage. I would have lost my best student. Oh, do not tell any other of your classmates, but judges will be here next week to see you perform to know how far you have gone on your spells. They are looking forward to seeing you the most Dazilyia." He said, wiping the tears off her face. I looked up at him as he was going back to pack everything in his satchel. "Grand Magister, but if my parents are dead, and you do not want me to get caught. Then where should I go?" I asked putting all of my books in my bag. I left my Book of Extreme Fire Spells out for me to carry to make me look smart, and because I have not finished reading it. The book was eight hundred pages long due to the diagrams and the pictures, but as long as I have someone to help and teach me, I am fine. After I finished packing, I threw my bag over my shoulder, and saw the Grand Magister leaning on his desk staring at me. "Are you ready to go" he said with a happy tone. "Yes" I replied back with a smile. "Then off we go then. Oh, and from now on Dazilyia. I will now call you Dazy because not only my best student, you are also my best daughter." The Grand Magister said patting me on the head. We went out of the school, with the door slamming and locking itself behind us. "Before we head home, I need to stop by a few places. I also need you to meet some people." He said as we were walking down the stairs. We were walking down the busy sidewalks. The streets were full of fast halkstriders, and carts. I have never seen Silvermoon this busy since my mother owned an Arcane Shop in the Bazaar. I used to take orders and be the cashier, while my mother was in the back organizing arcane dust and shards. But that is all in the past, I need to start learning to live in the present, I have a new father, and a new home. Just then the Grand Magister grabbed my wrist, and I lost my train of thought. "We are here at the first target. This one will not take long, all I need are some quills and paper and we will move on to the next." He said as he opened the door and I walked in. The Shop was filled with quills, books full of blank pages, and paper. "Hey, um…dad. May I have some quills and a book too? I love drawing, and writing stories. Maybe I could write some for you!" I told him, by yanking his arm. "Oh sure you can! But you must put your studies and friends first. Do you understand that Dazy?" He asked, pulling me off of his arm. "Yes, I understand father. But I do not have any friends. And what if I meet a guy? May I have a boyfriend?" I asked him, I always getting worried, looked up at the Grand Magister with a scared look and yanked his arm again. "Yes, you may get yourself a boyfriend. But I am strict on who it has to be though. A mage will suit you best as a boyfriend." He said giving me a smile that I have never seen him give before. The Magister bought our things and we walked out of the store. I looked around outside and smelled the fresh air, when out of the corner of my eye. I see a red haired freckled blood elf with a staff on his back and a large book in his right hand. He was though, surrounded by a group of blood elves, so that made me too shy to walk over to him. "Hey dad, I found something interesting. I will catch up with you later." I called to the Magister walking the opposite direction. "Ok, Dazy. But make sure to come back within an hour. There is someone I want you to meet." He said waving. To not cause any attention, was just casually walking down the other half of the sidewalk. I looked the opposite direction when I was near the group, and looked back in front of me when I was on my way again. Stopping at the corner of the sidewalk, I remembered that I had an invisibility spell. None can see me, but I can still here what they are talking about. I climb up onto some buildings and cross over to the other side of the street. Now I have a clearer view of the group and I can hear what they are saying. "So, red head. Why you do look so ugly?" One said. "Your not the best in your class? No wonder that girl beat you as top, she is better than you anyway." Another said. The insults kept going on and on, I just wanted them to stop. Using one of my levitating spells, I went out of Invisibility mode and cast the spell. "Ok, everyone. Why can't you leave this guy alone?" I asked putting them higher in the sky. "Aw… The top of the mage class comes to the arcane mage's help? Isn't that sweet." One of them said. "I have had enough of you all bullying him, I can put you all in flames if I wanted to, or I can keep sending you up higher into the sky. Your choice, leave him alone, or one of those two options." I said with rage. I knew that the red haired blood elf was staring at me. I threw down the people as hard as I could, they ran away like brats, and I walked over and sat down next to him. "You ok? Those were some hard insults." I said blushing. "Yeah, now I am. Thank you so much." He replied blushing and stringing a hand through his hair. I do not know how long we were staring at each other, but heck, it seemed like a long time. He blushing made is freckles pop out more, which was really cute. After a while, we both broke the staring. "Oh, no!" I said frantically jumping up. "My father, I have to leave. I am sorry. We are friends right?" The red haired stood up, grabbed my hands, and my face turned completely red. "Yes we are. I need to know your name though. My name is Aethas, Aethas Sunreaver. And you?" He asked. "That is a relief to hear Aethas! My name is Dazilyia Sunwalker. Hey, but before I go. Do you want to hangout?" I asked, getting dangerously close to his face. He took a small step back and nodded his head, grabbing my hand and walking down the sidewalk. After around a few minutes of silence I wanted to start up a conversation with him. "Hey, uh, Aethas. Do you have any parents?" I asked with a sad look facing down at the sidewalk, almost in tears. "I do, one. Why?" He asked putting his free hand on my chin. Looking up, I noticed that we were at that shop that the Magister said to be at. "I will tell you later, for now, there is someone I want you to meet." I said opening the door. Aethas quickly ran over and held the door for me as I walked in, and he shut the door behind me. "Th-thanks. But it is fine. You did not need to do that for me." I said with a smile. "Yes he did, and who is this young fellow Dazy?" A voice from behind me said. I jumped around and it was the Grand Magister standing right behind me followed by a couple other adult mages. "Dad!" I screamed giving him a hug. "This is Aethas Sunreaver. He is an Arcane Mage." "Yes he is Dazy, He is one of my students in my class. He sits right next to you, and you did not know that?" The Magister asked letting go of the hug. "Uh, no I did not know about that father." I said staring back at Aethas. I lowered my father down and signaled him to whisper. "May I please have him as a boyfriend? Please?" I was still looking at Aethas when whispering to the Magister. He leaned back up, also staring at Aethas and said, "Hmm… yes I suppose you may." I smiled at the Magister and ran over to give Aethas a big hug. While giving him the hug, I asked, "Will you be my boyfriend? I got your back if anyone is mean to you ever again." Aethas thought for a moment and whispered back to me. "Well the real question that I should be asking you is, Will you be my girlfriend? I am not the top of the class but I do know some arcane magic here and there." Looking, but still holding onto him, I nodded my head yes, and Aethas kissed the right side of my cheek. We let go of the hug, and we walked over to the three mages sitting in the corner talking, laughing, and drinking. Aethas grabbed my hand and I tapped the Magister's right shoulder. "Ah, yes. Archmage Ellana. This is my best student and daughter Dazilyia, and my second best student and my daughter's boyfriend, Aethas." He introduced us with a smile. "Oh, so this is the little expert you were telling me about, and of course he is an expert too." Archmage Ellana said looking at Aethas and I. "But of course, you both have different specializations, so you both are special in my book!" Aethas and I glanced at each other, and looked back at the Archmage. We both said thank you and with the Grand Magister headed back to his house. "So about the parent thing?" Aethas whispered as he grabbed my right hand. "Oh, uh, yeah, about the parent thing…" I said with a grudge kicking at the ground. Remembering the reoccurring events that took place with my parents' death, tears began to trickle down my face. "I am sorry! I did not mean to make you cry! I just was curious because you said you would talk about it later." He said wrapping his right arm around me, and placing his left onto my head so it can rest on his shoulder. He leaned forward to my ear, "If you do not wish to talk about what happened now, it is fine. Just tell me when you want to and I will be there to listen to whatever it is you want to say." We kept hugging for a while after that, and I finally calmed down. Then we broke apart the hug, tears still flowing down my eyes. He took his hands and wiped the tears off my face, looked at me with a smile, slowly leaned in and kissed me on the lips. After he let off my face turned completely red, and my eyes went wide. "Di-did you j-just?" I tried to ask him staring straight into his eyes. "Yes, I just did that. Dazilyia. Do you know why I kissed you though?" He said, putting his right hand on my chin, and giving me a huge grin as if was about to kiss me again. "N-no, I do not." I replied waiting to see what he would say. "I kissed you, because I love you. Do you know why I love you? Not because of your beauty or because you are capable of casting the most powerful of spells. It is because I love you for your personality, your laughter, and the way you smile. You run to people's aid, you stand up for anyone, your strong, I can just keep rambling on and on about how I love you. But I will confess that I did have a crush on you ever since you stood up for me against those bullies. No one ever does that for me, they just either stand there and watch or join in. I do not remember saying Thank you before, so I will say it again. Thank you, and also, I love you." He finished, leaning in and giving me another kiss. Tears began to flow down my face, "I-I love you too." I said reaching my arms around him and giving him one last hug, then we walked back to my house where the Grand Magister was already there waiting with dinner on the kitchen table, with some important news to share with Aethas and I.

Skipping a few years later. Aethas and I are young adults, we were accepted into the Mage Academy for gifted Mages in Dalaran. We moved into a house and tied up our hawkstriders in the backyard. We unpacked all of the boxes and sat down on the couch to rest. "What do you even want to do now?" Aethas said, still breathing heavily. "I just want to sit here, and rest with you." I said leaning against him, and wrapping my arms around him. "We can hire Arcanist bodyguards to unpack all of the rest of our things while we are off studying." Aethas grinned and returned the hug. We then went off to the Academy and met a ton of people. People even from the Alliance were here, so I was kind nervous at first, but as Aethas and I were meeting everyone there, everything started to get easier and better for me. But there was one person that I did not get on why he was here. I heard he was a prince from Lordaeron studying as a Paladin, but I had no clue to why he was here at the Academy for Mages. I grabbed Aethas's arm, leaned over to his ear and whispered, "What is a Paladin doing here? This Academy is for Mages, not Paladins." Someone might have heard me because I felt a large hand touch my shoulder. I jumped, and the person standing behind me said "Oh, sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. I just overheard you talking about the Paladin. Yeah, I know who he is if you both want to know." Aethas and I both glimpsed at each other and back at the cloaked figure. "I guess it could be useful information." Aethas said. "But how would we believe anything, if you are underneath a cloak?" After Aethas asked that, the person took a step back, he unsnapped the button. The cloaked person was a blonde blood elf with a purple Kirin Tor robe, and really long hair. "I do not believe we met before, I am Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, I am studying as a Fire Mage. You two are?" He said in a raspy but soft voice. I looked at Aethas and Aethas looked back at me with a blank stare. "Ladies first." Aethas said with a grin. "Alright fine. If you want to be that way, then be that way." I replied back pinching Aethas's cheeks. After, I let go and introduced myself. "My name is Dazilyia Sunwalker, everyone calls me Dazy, and I am also studying as a Fire Mage." Then I walked behind Aethas and pushed him towards Kael'thas. "Alright, your turn big guy." I said. Aethas smiled and picked me up and said, "Fine, anything for you Dazy." Then he looked at Kael'thas, who was just sighing and crossing his arms. "My name is Aethas Sunreaver. I am studying as an Arcane Mage." He said. "Are you alright, seems as if you are a bit angry about something?" Then Aethas set me down and grabbed my hand. "No I am not angry, I am just disappointed. You two are two different mages with two different personalities. Yet, you still love and care for each other. I have reached my heart out for a Mage, but she turned it down for that blasted Paladin." Kael'thas said angrily, about to set a tree on fire. "That Paladin you want to are so eager to know about? He cannot be trusted. His name is Prince Arthas Menethil, and I need you two to do a favor for me, I want you, Dazilyia to hangout with a Frost Mage named Jaina Proudmoore. Aethas I want you to stick with me, just in case anything might happen to her and Dazilyia. Jaina is really popular here, and you might not even want anyone to hit on your girl as well." Aethas and I looked at each other with blank stares, then back at Kael'thas. "We agree, but what if Jaina still does not like you?" I asked nervously. "If she still does not give in, then I will not go into anymore trouble trying to reach for her. I will also not bother the both of you for the rest of the school years even to come." He said staring at the ground. After giving Aethas a hug, I went off to look for Jaina. "Being with Aethas to meet others were one thing, but when you are all alone and you are really shy. It is kind of hard to talk to people and ask them for directions. I need to do this though, it would not be right to help out a person who is in love." I thought to myself. Apparently I was so far deep into my thoughts that the person standing in front of me, trying to get me out of my thoughts was Jaina herself. "Hey, you alright? You have been staring at the sky for the past five minutes fire mage. I am Jaina, what is your name?" She said. I rubbed my eyes and said "I am Dazilyia, I was trying to find you earlier, but I am really shy and I do not really talk much until I know the person. So that is how I was deep in my thoughts." "Oh, then hang by me. We can be friends, now just do not hang by this guy named Kael'thas, he is kind of creepy." Jaina said looking around her surroundings. "Oh, is he that blonde guy with the raspy voice and the purple Kirin Tor robe? My boyfriend is hanging out with him right now, we met Kael'thas earlier today." I said nervously. Jaina gave me an aggravating look, and then she calmed back down. She started to walk outside towards the courtyard, and I followed her. After we went outside I found Aethas and Kael'thas just talking, I wanted to give Aethas a hug, but it would be awkward for Kael'thas and Jaina, and be embarrassing for Aethas. So I thought of plan so that Jaina could talk to Kael'thas. "Jaina, I know you just said that Kael'thas is a creep, but Aethas is my boyfriend and he is talking to Kael'thas. Can you please talk to Kael'thas for at least thirty minutes? I have some things that I want to chat with Aethas about, and Kael'thas said he wanted to talk to you about some things as well." I said, starting to push her over to them. "Alright, alright. But for thirty minutes only." Jaina said walking over with me to Aethas and Kael'thas. "Aethas!" I yelled, running over to him and giving him a hug. "Hey, there you are! Kael'thas and I could not find you whatsoever. I was getting worried. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Aethas asked pinching my cheeks and returned the hug. "Yes, I am fine Aethas. I just need to talk to you for a while." I said still latched onto him. I let go and grabbed his hand, and we walked over to a table that had only one chair. He pulled out the chair and I sat down, he took out a book that he had from his satchel and laid it on the table. I opened the book for him while he was still getting more other things out. The diagrams in the book were really unique, none that I have never seen before. The writing was felt the same as all the other books I have read, but this one seemed different. He set the last thing on the table and set the satchel on the ground. "Dazy, what are you doing looking through my book?" Aethas said. "Oh, I just wanted to see what was inside it. It is really interesting, and confusing at the same time." I said, grinning. I looked back down at the book, and started to read some of the text. "Hmm…what is confusing? The book or a section in the book?" He said closing it and reopening to the front. "I study this book all the time. I think this book might be confusing for you because, all the diagrams and spells are in Arcane, not Fire. But we can still hangout and help each other study in between classes and during lunch." The bell rang, as Aethas leaned over and kissed the top of my forehead. "Does class really have to start? I do not want to leave you." I said sadly. "Do not worry Dazy, time will fly and we will see each other again. After the hour ends, I will wait outside the door for you so we can hangout ok?" He said, giving me another kiss. "Ok" I replied. I stood up out of my chair and watched Aethas go to the building that was just North of where I was supposed to go. I just started walking as Kael'thas came up in front of me. "Hello, again. The Magister said we needed partners for the entire school year, and no one chose me to be theirs. Do you want to be want to be partners for class?" Kael'thas asked, staring at the ground again. "Sure, as long as you do not plan to burn down the building." I said grinning. I guess he did not take that as a joke because he looked even more furious after that. Kael'thas and I walked into the building and I looked around. I just chose a spot with two empty seats, and chose the left seat towards the isle. "Is this seat taken?" Kael'thas asked, pulling the chair out that was sitting beside her. "All the other seats were taken." I rolled my eyes, and looked around the room. There were plenty of other seats to choose from, but from what all I saw. Everyone here was either weird or stuck up. So I guess it was ok for Kael'thas to sit by me, after all, we are partners for the entire school year. "Class listen up." said a man's voice in the front of the room. "This is the first day of the school year. So to start it all off instead of introducing everyone's names. I am going to introduce the people from each kingdom the graduated from the top of their class. Now starting off with the kingdom of Stormwind." The teacher said. I was getting tense because I graduated at the top of my class. Thankfully she said Quel'Thalas last. "Now last but not least, from the kingdom of Quel'Thalas, Dazilyia Sunwalker graduated with a fifteen point zero." Everyone started staring at me, some with blank stares, and some with angry stares. Kael'thas leaned over and whispered, " I do not know if they are staring at you with jealousy in their eyes, or if they are aweing at you. I for one think that it is cool that you got such a high number on your final test." I slouched down in my seat and put my head on the table. Slightly looking up to make sure that each person would stop staring at me. After I thought the nightmare would never end, the bell rang. Kae'thas was the first one out the door, and I made for sure that I was the last student so that Aethas could find me easier. Once everyone was gone, I made way out and started looking around. There was no sign of him. "Maybe his class ran a little late." I thought to myself, as a person came up from behind me and gave me a bear hug, and kissed me on the cheek. "I missed you Dazy." He said, as I turned around to face him. I pushed the hair out from face and looked up at the man. "Aethas!" I screamed jumping up and returning the bear hug. "I missed you too." Aethas grabbed my hand and we walked outside, since the table and the chair were taken by Jaina and Kael'thas, we walked over to a giant tree that was equal distance from both the arcane and the fire building. "This is the tree I was talking about." Aethas said. We sat down, and I grabbed my books and paperwork out of satchel while he did the same. "Maybe if we study enough with one another, we both might become duel specs." I said with a smile. Aethas smiled back, and we started to do our homework. I got through the first three sections of the packet, and things just started getting harder. Apparently Aethas was having trouble with homework too, so I tried helping him out the best I could using logic and common sense. Since I knew nothing about Arcane, and he then helped me with my homework by doing the same thing, since he knew nothing about Fire. After our homework was done, we opened our books and studied. He told me all the spells he was learning, and even showed a few. So I did the same, and teased Aethas that I had better spells that I was learning and I showed off a couple as well. He turned his head so he can face me afterwards, and put on of his hands on my cheek. He then leaned in slowly and kissed me. I was at bit of a shock at first, but then I closed my eyes as well and the World went blank after that. What little did we know was that Kael'thas Sunstrider was off from his break and spied all through out the scene, then teleported away and waited for me at the front door of the building. When the bell rang, we kissed again and packed our things. "After this class is over and we can go home." Aethas said as he helped pack everything item nice and held out a hand to help lift off the ground. "You will wait for me right?" I asked, giving him a hug. "Yes. I will walk over, and wait till you walk out of the classroom. My friends come over and wait with me as well for others. So I am not alone." He said, starting to walk towards his building. I reached the front door of my building and jumped as Kael'thas came from hiding beneath a bush. "I was wondering when you were going to be here." He said with a grin. "I was busy talking to Aethas about some things." I said walking past him. Kael'thas quickly caught up to me and whispered "And also kissing him as well." We walked into the classroom and sat down. "How the in all of Azeroth do you know that I kissed him? Did you spy on us?" I asked in hushed tone. "To be honest, yes I did. The only reason I did was because I knew something was up about you two. Jaina thinks I am too intimidating and she went back to Arthas so I had nothing else to do. I found you both sitting under the tree. I put an invisibility spell on me, and teleported myself onto the tree and listened to the entire conversation. Plus now I know that you both want to duel spec. Which I am strict about, so when I become leader of Quel'thalas, I will track you both down and make you become one spec again." He whispered back looking down at the table. I thought for a second and stared at him with a kind of a sad look. "Listen, Kael'thas. I am sorry that things did not work out between you and Jaina. I did hangout with her and I kind of thought she was a snob in the first place. You will find that special somebody. Just be patient and maybe that special somebody is waiting for you back in Quel'thalas. Besides Aethas could probably hook you up with someone. I know you are angry, just please do not take it out on Aethas and I." I said with tears gathering in my eyes. I look down at the new homework I got and started to work on it. But I could see because of the tears flowing out of my eyes and causing them to blur. Kael'thas took one of his hands and wiped my face. "I am sorry for being angry at you." He said. "I am just getting tired that you and Aethas get along just great. Here I am still trying to make friends and trying to get a girlfriend at the same time." Kael'thas still looking down at the table went from furious to depressed. His ears drooped down and his hair dropped down in front of his face. "Kael'thas, I will be your friend, as long as you do not spy on Aethas and I at least. I do not think you are intimidating at all. I just think you need to be a little more umm…friendlier. Be yourself alright and Aethas and I will be there for you." I said giving him a pat on the back. The bell then rang and I started to pack up my things. I pushed the chair in and started to head out the door. "Wait Dazilyia." Said Kael'thas. "I just want to say thank you." I turned around and responded, "You are welcome" and headed out the door. I looked around for Aethas, hoping that he would not scare me again. "There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" A man's voice said walking up from behind and grabbing my hand. "Hi Aethas! Had fun for the last half of your first day? I missed you!" I said walking with him out of the Academy grounds. "Yeah, I did. But it would have been more fun with you. I missed you too! How was your rest of the day?" He asked. "Eh, it is a really long story that I wish to share with you when we return home. The second half of my day could have been better." I said looking down at the ground. I grabbed my satchel that was slipping off of my right shoulder so that I could put it back on, but Aethas quickly caught the satchel and carried it for me for the rest of the walk. "I wish there was not anything or anyone bugging her." He thought as he let go of her and to open the front door. "Here we are. Please tell me what is bugging you as we get inside. I do not like seeing you depressed." Aethas said, as he held the door for me as we walked in. Aethas closed the door behind him and set the satchels on the coffee table in front of the couch. I sat on the couch and waited for Aethas to sit as well. "Kael'thas was spying on us while we were talking and studying during our break. He also bugged me during class after that break was over. That is why one of my homework sheets in my satchel might be soaked. He said that he got kind of jealous of you and me having a great and healthy relationship, while he is still trying to make friends and get himself a girlfriend. I told him that you and I would be more than happy to be friends with him and that you would help him get pointers on getting a girlfriend." I said hugging Aethas. "You are not angry, are you?" Aethas took a deep breath and kissed me on the forehead. "No, I am not angry. But I am angry that Kael'thas spied on us during break period. You did the right thing Dazy." He said. There was a silence that fell for a while ad before I could do anything he said. "I love you." With returning the hug and giving me a huge smile. "I love you too." I said turning around to face him. We both leaned in and kissed. We broke the kiss and started doing our homework. We did the best we could until we needed help, and helped one another out. The Arcane spells were getting easier for me as I was studying with him and helping him with his homework. The fire spells were getting easier for him as he was doing the same. I took a break after a while and cooked us dinner. Aethas set his books down and set the table. After I was done cooking, he carried the food over and placed them on top of the hot pads. We sat down, and started to eat when Aethas sat his fork back down and stared at his food with a sad look. "Is something troubling you now as well." I said with a nervous look. "Yes. I was just thinking. If he had been stalking us this entire time and making you feel bad about yourself. I do not know, maybe he has a crush on you, and you do not want to be with me anymore." He said, still looking down at his food. "What! Aethas! Do not think of such a thing! I would never date a man, who would stalk me and be rude to me just to get attention. I love you Aethas. I want to be with you now and forever." I said getting up and giving him a hug. "Please Aethas. It is going to be fine. How about this, tomorrow you and I will sit under our tree and study and ignore that Kael'thas is even there." I still had my arms wrapped around him, as he smiled at me and asked. "Yes, but what about him bothering you during class?" I sighed and leaned down and kissed him. "It is going to be alright. I can just switch the subject or ignore him." I said going back to sit down in my chair. Aethas then took a deep breath and started eating. I was finished way before him, so I decided to wait and sit back in my chair until he was done. After he finished, we cleaned up the kitchen table and went back to studying. I do not know how many hours have passed, but snuggling with him makes me very calm and peaceful. The studying had to halt until we heard a loud knock on the door, and the person behind the door yelled. "It is an emergency! Quel'thalas is in trouble!" We jumped up off the couch and ran to open the door. It was another mage. He looked considerably older than Aethas, with his long black hair tied back into a ponytail. "What seems to be the problem there?" I asked nervously. The mage gave me an angry look and said. "Have you two seriously not heard. Prince Arthas betrayed all of us by going to Northrend and claiming Frostmourne. He is now on is way to Quel'thalas to reach the Sunwell and raise Kel'thuzad. I need all the powerful mages in Quel'thalas immediately. Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself, my name Archmage Rommath. Now, enough talk. We need to get there now." I looked at Aethas and looked back at Rommath. I nodded, and Rommath opened a portal to Silvermoon City. We walked through the portal, and arrived in the Bazaar. "It has been a long time since I have been here." I said looking at Aethas. He smiled back and Rommath cut us off. "You two, you can look around later. We have no time. We have to get you both to your group that you will be fighting with." Rommath said as we started walking towards a group of other mages just standing around and waiting for orders. "This is the group you will be in. There are around forty to forty-five in each group, so do not get lost or disbanded from your group. Good luck." He then stared at me as he turned around and walked away. I looked at Aethas and he stared back at me. "Well, should we go ahead and greet ourselves?" Aethas said. I smiled and we walked slowly towards our group. As we got closer the group stopped what they were doing and looked at us. We stared back at them, and it seemed like forever until female dressed in the same attire as Rommath finally walked up and said "Finally you two found your way here. Rommath said that my group would be getting two new recruits. My name is Archmage Cassiane, and what are your names?" I turned my gaze to Aethas, and then looked back at her. "My name is Dazilyia Sunwalker, and his name is Aethas Sunreaver." I said in a soft voice. Cassiane thought of the words that were just spoken. Dazilyia, she thought, the Dazilyia that graduated from the top of her class as a fire mage Dazilyia? She kept thinking until I broke her train of thought by asking. "So, if I may ask. Is Arthas seriously going to go through all of this trouble just to get to the Sunwell? She gave me an angry look when I mentioned Arthas. But she took a deep breath and calmed down. "Yes." She said. " Arthas will reach the Outer Elf Gate at any moment. That is why everyone is preparing way before hand to get ready for this war. It might be the bloodiest one yet." I looked down at the ground with a sad look, and Aethas put a hand on my shoulder. "It is going to be ok, just stay be me." He whispered. I looked up at him with a smile and we joined the rest of the group and met everyone. After that was over there was about an hour of talking before someone yelled. "He is coming, he went passed the Outer Gate. Sylvanas is gone, we all need to hurry!" All of us jumped as he said that. Shivers went down my spine as I thought, is this really the end? Cassiane pulled everyone together and quickly gave out her orders. We were going to be split apart. Thankfully Aethas and I were not though, as she pointed to seven of us and told us to help out the Magisters on the East side of Silvermoon. I became nervous, and Aethas grabbed my hand. We ran with five others to the place the Archmage told us to and found at least ten Magisters waiting for us. One of them I could probably recognize by his long black ponytail and his very decorated red robe. He had an angry face and was the one giving the orders. "Ah yes, the others have arrived." He said walking over to us. I stared at him for a little bit, until he turned his gaze over to me and I looked at the ground. He stopped right in front of me and said, "I suppose I will make you the leader of this set. Since we have met before and your reputation here in Quel'Thalas is great." I looked up at him nervously, glanced at Aethas, then back at the Magister. "Um…she never really had chosen a leader. She just told us to come here and help fight Sir." I said in a soft tone. The Magister looked at me for a little while. Then at Aethas, then back at me. "Do you even remember meeting me? You and Aethas both met me when I told you about the upcoming event. I am Archmage Rommath. Well I guess this news is a lot for a shy girl to take in. But I would not suggest that it would be you to be more nervous than anyone here. Stand tall Dazilyia, and be proud that you are here." He said as he grinned. He quickly gave his orders to all seven of us. We were assigned to each Magister, Aethas and I was chosen to stick with Rommath. As we waited Aethas and I secretly held hands and whispered to each other. "Whatever happens Dazy, you will always be in my heart." Aethas said reassuring that everything would be ok afterward. Moments later Rommath, Aethas, many others, and I looked to see the fallen prince stand as his undead army was heading straight for us. "Attack!" One yelled as arrows flew from the tops of buildings. "We have to move." Rommath said. "Do not get too far out, or you will be swallowed by Scourge." As a ghoul was getting close, I casted a fireball and the ghoul split in two. Rommath, Aethas, and I started fighting as best we could, and it felt like hours, many skeletons, ghouls, and zombies were being resurrected as we were killing them. Every time an elf died they were being resurrected as death knights. Aethas was doing the best he could to stay close to me, but the ghouls were making him get further away from the city. Or was it I getting further away from the city? Rommath did warn the both of us, and I did the best I could to stay up there, was I not with them? I kept fighting to reassure myself that I was with them until Rommath yelled, "Dazilyia! Try to fight your way back here!" I jumped up to see where I was, zombies, and skeletons were surrounding me. I tried turning back, but it was no use. I saw arrows flying towards me as they were hitting the enemies and I ran back as fast as I could until I tripped over a cart that the Scourge destroyed. I got up off the ground with both of my hands on my stomach. I was covered in blood, and could not move an inch forward as I tried. My legs gave out moments later and fell to the ground. A banshee soon appeared and pointed at me. "Here is a good one master." She said, as Arthas made his way towards me. "She is a really powerful fire mage, that once graduated from the top of her class. She can be useful to us." I finally had the courage to look up, as I recognized that voice. It was Sylvanas Windrunner, she was once a Farstrider and the Ranger-General of Quel'Thalas. Now a Banshee under Arthas' will. Arthas then appeared and I looked down at the ground again. Waiting for my death and possibly turned into a death knight. Arthas looked at me for a moment before hovering his sword over me. His sword glowed even brighter and I closed my eyes and thought of everyone I knew that I loved would possibly hate me for who I would become. Arthas then killed me and moments later, I woke up with dark blue armor, a black sword with blue crystals with glowing blue essence, my eyes glowed brighter than they did before, and my hair turned from a chocolate brown to a bluish black. I looked up at Arthas and Sylvanas and they ordered me to kill everyone. I did as they said, and put my sword through anyone who came after me. For the ones who were far away, I choked them to death with a spell only I could use at the time, but it was quite useful. Everyone was still shooting arrows down towards me, but never shot at me. I do not know why, but I kept pressing forward with the Scourge. I reached the middle of Silvermoon where I started killing Magisters and Spellweavers. My memory was returning every time I killed a mage. I looked around and stopped at two males that were staring at me as well. One with a black hair and his haired pulled back in a long ponytail. The other was a red head, and his hair was down passed his shoulders. I stared at the red haired one for a while, and then I regained my memory of him. "Aethas!" I said with my voice that echoed. "Till we meet again, my love. Remember me as I do you! I will search for you after this war is over!" Then I stared back to see Arthas heading towards me. "Run while you still can!" I looked forward and walking again. Tears flowing down my eyes. Rommath teleported, both him and Aethas out of terror, and ended up on top of one of the buildings with the rest of the Refugees. "Are you sure, she will be safe? No one shot at her when she was killing our own. I need to find her after this tragedy." Aethas said tears starting to flow from his eyes. "What if I will never find her, and she never finds me. I am not going to love anyone else but her. If she dies, I am going to be single for the rest of my life and never love again." Rommath looked over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, calm down. I have only known you two for what, a week now? I already understand how you two work. I do not think you two can be separated. You will find her Aethas, I will help you find her as well. She will not die either, Sylvanas will not let that happen. I assure you." Rommath said giving Aethas a grin as he slightly looked up. "Thank you." Aethas said wiping tears from his face and smiling. "You are welcome." Rommath said. "And even if we do not find her, she will find ways to find you." There was a window in between Aethas and Rommath, and Aethas looked out the window to see me crossing the ocean for Arthas to get to the Sunwell. We marched towards the Sunwell and killed every last elf standing in our way. There was one elf named Dar'khan Drathir who helped lead Arthas to the Sunwell. But there was something off about him, not because of his smug like smile or his musketeer clothes. Not that his magic mattered now, he was still a normal elf, but he secretly studied as a Necromancer. But something else was off, but I could not quite think of it now that I was a Death Knight. When we arrived at the Sunwell, Arthas started using his magic and the well turned from a bright golden essence to a dark purple. A floating skeleton appeared out of it. I wanted to run, but I just stood there like a statue listening to the Entire conversation between Arthas and the figure. "The Scourge!" Arthas yelled. "Kel'Thuzad has been summoned!" I looked at Sylvanas and she just nodded back at me. The event that I that I tried to stop, I helped make it happen. Feeling guilty now I turned my gaze to the ground not knowing that it went from angry to nervous. Sylvanas floated over to me as asked. "Why so glum Dazilyia? Are you not happy that your master has achieved something? It is ok, I will not tell Arthas that you are guilty for any of this. After all he made me a Banshee, just act casual and after this meet up with me, ok?" I looked back up to her and smiled. "Ok, but after I meet up with you, I have to find my love. He is waiting for me, and I need to find him immediately after this war is over Ranger-General" I said. She nodded and floated back to Arthas's side. Soon after, Dar'khan tried running away from us and Sylvanas yelled "That traitor!" Arthas used his death grip and Dar'khan went back to Arthas's side. Arthas killed him and resurrected him. I knew something was off about him. We all then walked out and went back to Silvermoon. Everyone who were turned into Death Knights soon were getting their memory back and trying to fight Arthas off. Arthas made his way out of Quel'Thalas, Sylvanas found her corpse and became the Banshee Queen. I met up with her like I promised and we became close friends, promising to write letters to each other often. After that, I made my way back to Silvermoon, the refugees were all coming out and it was starting to become crowded. Due to the fact King Anasterian died during the battle, and Prince Kael'thas came in moments after that. Hours have passed and the Sun started to set, everyone was quickly setting down and mourning over their loved ones that have been killed during the war. I was walking around searching for Aethas, knowing that it would take me a while to find him. I sat down on a bench and laid my head on my hand as tears started flowing from my eyes. People were walking passed me, wanting to call me out on how I killed everyone. But they did not because of the state I was in. A half an hour passed and a felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up to see that it was not Aethas, but it was Rommath. "Hey Dazilyia. Are you ok? I was with Aethas during the entire war, but lost him while him and I was searching for you in the crowd. I can help you find him, I can track him with one of my spells. I can sense that he is not far since you said that you would be back in Silvermoon to find him." He said with a grin and a calm voice. I got up and put my sword on my back. "Do you think he would like me for who I am now? After all, I now wield new spells and carry a sword instead of a staff. And I wear Armor, and I have darker hair." I said as I trailed off. "Are you kidding? He stills loves you no matter what you are! He was crying that you two were separated, he was upset that you were under Arthas's mind control. He still loves you for who you Dazilyia. Now I am going to reunite you two so you both can stop being this way." Rommath said leading the way. I smiled and looked in every direction, and made sure I did not miss a spot, so that I could find him. We walked down Murder Row, everyone was yelling cuss words at me. "I am sorry, I did not mean to do what I did. I was mind controlled." I said tears flowing more down my face. "Do not listen to them, they are just upset. Ignore them." Rommath said still looking around for Aethas. We reached the Court of the Sun, where we met up with a blonde elf. "I have met him before. His name is Kael'thas right?" I asked, still looking at him. Rommath looked at the elf as well. "Oh yes. I know him. He and I are very close friends. We can ask him for help, if you want." He said looking at me, then back at Kael'thas. "Of course, it will be easier if more helps out." I said as Rommath and I walked up to Kael'thas. Kael'thas stopped what he was doing and turned his gaze over to us. "Ah, Rommath nice to see you again. And who is this you brought with you?" He said looking at me the entire time he was talking. "This is Dazilyia. She was once a Fire Mage, who died and is now a Death Knight not under Arthas's control." Rommath said elbowing me. Oh great, are they flirting with me or trying to flirt? I thought as I took a slight breath. "Dazilyia? Is that really you?" Kael'thas said taking a step back and looking at me from there. I looked up at him with a gaze that only Kael'thas said I could make. "Yes, apparently it is you. But where is your red head boyfriend. Uh, what is his name? Aethas…" I looked down at the ground and started to cry again. I really wanted to see him, wasting my time talking to Kael'thas is not the best idea at the moment. "We are trying to look for him. Kael." Rommath said. "We need your help." Kael'thas took a step forward with an angry look as he wiped my tears. "My help? I could also have feelings for this girl too Rommath." Kael'thas said. "But I suppose if it is for the best, then I will help reunite a couple. I do not want to see her upset." Rommath nodded and started walking, I followed and Kael'thas followed after me. Instead of walking down Murder Row, we walked down Farstriders Square. All of the Rangers and the Farstriders were busy in a meeting, so Aethas could not have been here. We walked down the walkway of the Royal Exchange. I sat down in the middle of the road and said "We are never going to find Aethas, if he could just stay in one spot maybe." Someone then interrupted me and yelled "Dazy!" I looked up to see Aethas down the street looking in the opposite direction trying to look for me as well. I got up, ran towards him, and gave him a bear hug. "I am here." I said not letting go and tears running down my face. Aethas loosed the grip and turned around to return the hug. "Dazy! I thought I would never find you." Aethas said. "I love you." He kissed me on the lips and we held hands. "I love you too." I said with a big smile. We looked back at Rommath and Kael'thas who were still standing in the middle of the street and then looked back at each other. "I have a special surprise for you. But I wish not to do it here. I want to be back at our home in Dalaran." Aethas said. "Yes, I would love that." I said. "But how would we get back?" Aethas grinned, and started casting. Once he was finished he opened up a portal to Dalaran. "Rommath taught me how to teleport. You need to go in first." He said. I nodded and I stepped through the portal. He followed me afterward, and we both appeared right in front of our house. Aethas smiled and took my hand, he kneeled down then grabbed a small box out of his pocket. "I should have done this a long time ago, but I was nervous and then the war happened. So now that we are here, I have a question to ask you." He said, looking up at me and shaking. "Will you marry me?" my eyes started watering up and I nodded. "Yes!" I said, as he put the ring on my finger and kissed me. We held hands, and walked up to the front door. Aethas held the door for me as I walked in, and he followed me afterward. Once we got in, I looked around to see everything still in the exact place that we left it. I sat on the couch and laid everything on the table. I cannot study any of this anymore, but Aethas still can. I thought as I laid the satchels on top of the books. Aethas then sat next to me "It is ok, I still love you. My precious knight." He said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "And you are my precious cupcake." I said laying my head on his shoulder. Aethas then laid his head on a pillow, and I sat up to snuggle him. We both fell asleep moments after that.

Many years have passed and we quickly became adults. Aethas became an Archmage, he was apart of the Council of Six in the Kirin Tor and now the Leader of the Sunreavers. I was apart of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. Going back and forth between Dalaran and the Ebon Hold, my duty is to fight back the forces of the Scourge in Northrend. Aethas and I were now married and had twins. A girl name Arielosia, and a boy named Telen'thar. Arielosia had green eyes and Telen'thar and blue eyes. Which means Arielosia can be any class she choses and Telen'thar is a Death Knight. "Mommy! Mommy! Come watch me climb this tree!" Arielosia said as she reached for a branch. "Ariel, be careful now. I do not want you getting hurt before your father comes home." I said guiding her so she can sit on the branch. Telen'thar came outside with a sword in his hand. "Mom, you said you would practice with me." He said getting in position to practice. "Alright. I will. Ariel, stay put. Telen and I are practicing for a little bit. Then I will watch you. Does that sound ok? I asked staring back at Arielosia. "Yes, mommy." She said with a pout. It has been a half an hour since Telen'thar and I practiced and I quickly got tired. "Ok, practice is over for today." I said sitting down to rest. I set my sword down and looked back at my scar that I got for tripping over the destroyed cart during the war. Arielosia climbed down and sat next to me. Telen'thar set down his sword, and did the same. "Mom how did you even get that big of a scar in the first place, I mean. I have seen it before, but was too afraid to ask." Telen'thar said as he was still looking at it. I told them all about the events that took place in a Kingdom called Quel'Thalas. Their eyes grew wider with everything that was said. "So you mean, you could not find daddy for two days straight?" Arielosia asked. "Are you kidding Ariel? They were separated. But I still cannot believe you were a powerful fire mage." Telen'thar said as I was taking a breath. "But kids, if you mentioned to your father that I told you this, he will be devastated." I said as the back door flew open. "I am home." Aethas said appearing out of the house. "Daddy!" Arielosia and Telen'thar both screamed and gave him a hug. I got up and walked over to him, I hugged him as well and whispered. "I need to speak with you privately" Then I leaned in and kissed him. "Yuck, that is gross." Telen'thar said. "I think that is cute." Arielosia said. Arielosia and Telen'thar kept playing outside as Aethas and I walked in the house. "About?" Aethas said cleaning up from Arielosia's aftermath of spells. "I-I told them just now about what happened back in Quel'Thalas." I said, as Aethas and I were sitting on the reclining chair. "You told me never to tell them, but they asked about my scar and how I got it. I just did not feel like lying to them. Please do not be angry, they would have found out later." Aethas sighed and took a deep breath. He looked back at me and put a hand on my cheek. "It is ok. I just felt that if they did not know, then it would have protected them. I am not angry with you. You did the right thing. Besides if I was in your position I probably would have done the same." He said kissing me then wrapping his arms around my waist. "Should we bring the kids in soon?" I said laying my head on his shoulder. "Wait a while longer. I just got home. I need peace and quiet with you." He said closing his eyes. All there was in the house was silence. We could only hear the clock ticking and the sounds of our kids playing outside happily. After a while Aethas and I opened our eyes when we heard the slide door opening. Arielosia walked in and ran up the stairs into her room. Telen'thar did the same. Once we heard both doors closing, we closed our eyes again, but only this time drifted of to sleep. The morning Sun and the sound of our children running downstairs woke us up, and I quickly made breakfast for them. Aethas went outside to get the mail and sat it on the kitchen counter. After we were all done eating, Aethas and Telen'thar cleaned it up and I read through the mail. "Aethas, you have at least five letters." I said joking around. "But I do not understand why the Ebon Blade would give me a letter. They said I am off work for at least a month. It has not been even two weeks since the last time I fought with them. Do I open the letter or not?" I glanced at Aethas and then back at the letter. After Aethas and Telen'thar were done with the dishes, Aethas walked over behind me and wrapped his arms around me while looking at the letter. "I would open the letter to see what they might need." He said kissing my cheek then grabbing his letters and sitting down next to me. I open the letter and read it. "Aethas, they need me there at once. But I do not want to go, not away again." I said hugging him. Aethas returned the hug and said, "Maybe it is just you reporting to them. It is ok my love." I looked up and smiled at him, he returned the smile and I turned around to change into my everyday armor. What I did not know is that Telen'thar was watching and listening the whole conversation. He had and nervous look on his face, and he was holding his sword. "Are you really going to go away again? No practices?" He asked as he kept staring at me. I kneeled down at him and hugged him. Then something clicked in my mind. "I have an idea Aethas." I said turning around to face him. "How about you take Arielosia to work and I take Telen'thar to work. That way Ariel has a better way of knowing how a mage works and Telen has a better way of knowing how a Death Knight works." Aethas thought about it for a little bit. "Yes, I like that idea. That way Ariel could become a better mage and Telen can become a better Death Knight." He said walking over to me and giving me a hug. I returned the hug and asked Arielosia to come down so we all could talk. "I have to go to work for a while, but I do not know for how long. Your father and I talked about plan that would help you become better at your class. Ariel, you will go with Aethas to work for now on since no one will be at home to hangout with you. Telen you will come with me since only Death Knights are allowed in the Ebon Hold." I said laying my hand on top of Aethas' that was resting on the counter. "I do not know how long I will be gone, but I will write to you just as soon as I know." I leaned over and kissed Aethas on the forehead, and he sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "But mommy, I do not want you to go. I want you to stay here. Mommy please!" Arielosia yelled and started crying. I ran over, picked her up and gave her a hug. "Highlord Darion is needing me at once. I am sorry Arielosia, it is my job." I said trying to calm her down. Aethas patted Arielosia on the head looked up at me, and then back at Arielosia. "Your mother is right. If she does not go there to see what they need then she might lose her job. And it is the only job available for Death Knights. If she loses that job, then there will not be enough support for the family. Even if Telen'thar tries to find a job in Dalaran, he will not have the best of luck since he is a Death Knight as well, so please understand." Aethas said levitating Arielosia out of my hands. "But she just so happens to be a Death Knight, when she still could be a Fire Mage. You could have saved her daddy, but you were so foolish that you did not." She screamed and Aethas dropped her. Aethas grew furious and my eyes started tearing up. Telen'thar barged in and tried to calm me down with a hug but it did not seem to work at the moment. "Ariel, the only reason I could not save her was because she was too far away and the leader of my group told me to stay put. Do you know how much I wanted to save her. Your mother died right in front of me, and I could not do anything about it. After we were separated, the leader helped me find her. But it took two straight days! My heart was almost about to shatter, but I kept searching and searching, and I would not stop until I found her." Aethas said staring back at me. He walked over and wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down. I looked up and he wiped my tears. I returned the hug and he leaned in and kissed me. Telen'thar walked over to Arielosia and said, "I think mother deserves an apology, and while you are at it, so does father." He stared at her angrily and then turned around to look at Aethas and I. Arielosia sighed and calmed down. "I am sorry mother and father. I just do not want mother to leave for a long time because I will miss her." She said looking down at the ground. I got up, walked over to Arielosia, picked her up, and hugged her to calm her down. "I accept your apology." I said with a smile. "And wow, did I just hear my own husband talk clear and loud?" I looked over at Aethas grinning. "I-I am speechless. You are always so shy and just listens, and I have never seen you this angry before. Are you kidding, I have never seen you angry in my entire life!" I walked over to him and gave him a hug. Aethas's face turned pale and he started to blush. His face is so cute when he does that, I thought. Moments later Aethas broke my train of thought by kissing me, then said, "You are blushing again my love." He grinned and then walked over to Arielosia. "I forgive you as well." He said to her as he picked her up and hugged her. "But do not ever say things like that ever again. It can hurt others." He put her down turned his gaze towards me, and him and I walked up the stairs to get ready. Telen'thar and Arielosia followed into their rooms to do the same. Aethas got ready first but he decided to wait at the door. What armor should I wear? I thought, going through my outfits. Oh, this one is ok. It is certainly not all dark and gloomy. And I can wear a tabard with it. I quickly changed out of my normal armor, into the new outfit. I put one an icy blue cape, and wore my red and tan boots. My belt matched my cape pattern but was a brownish tan color. My gloves reached all the way to my elbows, they were black at the fingertips but a brownish tan for the rest of the gloves. My pants were a brownish tan color and although my chest plate was dark, my Silvermoon tabard covered all sides making it look as if I was not wearing black at all. I walked out of the closet to see Aethas just standing there like a statue. "What do you think?" I said walking right over to him. Aethas smiled and gave me a hug. "I really like this outfit. I think you look cute and you do not look dark and gloomy." He said opening the door. "Let us get downstairs." I smiled and nodded at him while walking out of the door and he following behind me. We walked down the steps see Arielosia and Telen'thar sitting on opposite ends of the couch reading. "Arielosia are you ready?" Aethas asked putting on his helmet and satchel. I hugged him tightly and slightly tilted his helmet until I could see his lips, and kissed him. "I am going to miss you very much." I said hugging him again. "I am going to miss you a lot too." He said returning the hug. Arielosia grabbed her book and put it in her satchel. "Yes I am daddy." She said. She gave me a hug and Aethas opened the door. "I am going to miss you mommy." Then she walked out of the door and Aethas followed closing it after him. "I as well Ariel." I said with tears flowing down my eyes. I walked over to Telen'thar who was already standing and ready to go. I started casting and then a purple-green portal was created with a skull that formed on top of it. "You in first" I said stepping back. Telen'thar nodded and walked through the portal. I followed after him and the portal closed. When we arrived in Ebon Hold, death knights from all races were staring. "Dazilyia, it seems as if you read my letter. And you brought someone with you as well." A man's voice echoed throughout the building. I would recognize that voice from anywhere. It was Highlord Darion Mograine's voice. "Stay close, follow me." I whispered to Telen'thar. We walked down the walkway leading to where he was always located. "Highlord, I am sorry I did not come here sooner." I said nervously then looking down at Telen'thar. "This is my son. His name is Telen'thar, he was born a Death Knight. I taught him how to use a sword throughout his really earlier years." Darion turned his gaze from me to Telen'thar. "Another Death Knight, Dazilyia and you did not tell me of this. This one is your son!" He yelled but calmed down immediately after that. "But if you did say that he is good with a sword, then I suppose I can put him in a class that is suited well for him?" I was now getting really nervous. He in a class is not the best thing for him right now. I thought. I sighed and took a deep breath. "But how can you put him in a class, if no one knows what Specialization he has chosen? Highlord, I do not want him dead on the first day." I said still in a nervous state. Darion got off of his horse and walked towards Telen'thar. "Perhaps today is the day for him to choose. And tomorrow he can start learning with the rest of the trainees. You cannot expect me to let him go out into the world and fight monsters with you and Koltira. Now can I?" He asked turning his gaze towards me. "Well no, that is not the best decision. I guess him training is the best for him at the moment." I said looking at Telen'thar. Telen'thar's reaction was not the best I had seen of him. I gave an angry look at me and crossed his arms. "But mom, you said if I come with you here. Then I can spend time with you. This is not spending time, this is sending me away from you." He said trying to look away from me. "Listen Telen. It will make you better at combat if you train. I cannot watch you all of the time because every Death Knight is assigned to a partner. After training I will talk to the Highlord about you joining Koltira and I on missions." I said turning my gaze to Darion after I was finished. Darion looked at me confused and then thought about what I was trying to say. "I suppose that is fine as long as Koltira agrees with these plans as well." He said looking around the building to see if he was in here. I nodded and then Telen'thar and I went into a small room in the upper section of the building. It one small rug, a tiny desk, a chair that pulls into the desk, a tiny chair that reclines, and a twin sized bed. "Yeah…this is where I stay when I am here. The chair reclines so you could sleep there. Or I could sleep on the floor, that is ok too." I said while I laid my stuff down on the desk and sat down on the chair next to the desk. "Mom, I am sleeping on the reclining chair. But why is you room so small?" Telen'thar asked when he laid his stuff down on the reclining chair. "Every Death Knight's room is like this Telen. Small and it smells bad. But it is fine, Death Knights cannot smell or feel anything." I said and I looked down at the ground frowning. "Mom? But, you can smell and feel everything right? You feel happy when you are around father. He gives you flowers and you smell them. You have not been faking it have you?" He asked looking confused. "No, I would never fake it. Aethas knows that I cannot smell or feel anything, but he still gives me love. I cannot taste anything either, that is why I eat almost all of meals at dinner. When I died and became a Death Knight, I senses stopped. Then when I found your father, I smiled again and felt happy." I said looking back up with tears forming in my eyes. "See right there mom. You feel sad, that is why you are crying." He said getting up and patting me on the head. "But…Death Knights…are not supposed…to cry." I said while the tears were running down my face. Moments later are conversation had to come to a halt when there was a knock at my door. "Dazilyia, the Highlord said you had something to talk about. After that we need to go out and kill some Gargoyles. He said it was important they we do." A man's voice said from behind the door. I quickly wiped my tears and opened the door and a blood elf with pure white hair and Bluish black armor and a green sword was standing right in front of me. "Hi Koltira. You can come in if you want." I said moving out of the way. When Koltira walked in my room I sat on my bed and Koltira sat on my desk chair. Telen'thar was still sitting on my recliner. Koltira turned his gaze from me to Telen'thar and said, "Is this your son that the Highlord talked to me about? The one that is going into training and then possibly joining our group?" Koltia kept staring at him for a while more and then turned his gaze back to me. "Yes, this is Telen'thar. He has not chosen a Specialization yet, but I am sure he will be great at it." I said looking at both Telen'thar and Koltira. Telen'thar slightly smiled and then went back to a straight face. Then Koltira gave me a weird look. "Dazy, he has not chosen a Specialization yet?" He asked then getting up out of the chair. "No, I have only trained him with his sword. So that he could get a head start on things. The Highlord said he needed to choose one by the end of today." I said also getting up. "We can do that now if your not busy Koltira. He might need some help from a Blood Death Knight. I am a Frost Death Knight." Koltira smirked and opened the door. "Well then what are we waiting on?" He asked while I walked out, Telen'thar followed and Koltira closed the door behind me. All three of us walked down to the lower section of the building and Telen'thar looked at all three rooms. One was green, one was blue, and one was red. We walked into the first room that was green. It was the room of the Unholy. "Say here." I whispered to Telen'thar as Koltira and I walked up to the teacher. We talked for sometime before the teacher, Koltira, and I walked back to Telen'thar. The teacher looked down at Telen'thar and said, "So young Death Knight. You have not chosen a Specialization? Well, let me tell you a little bit about Unholy Death Knights." He paused, glanced at his students and then back at Telen'thar. "We are accompanied by a minion. The ghouls and abominations help us fight in battle. But we cannot mind control like Frost Death Knights and rip our enemies apart like Blood Death Knights. We make sure our enemies have a slow and painful death! We cast poisons into every part of the enemy and let our minions feast upon their live flesh." After the teacher was finished, Telen'thar looked so confused, and also frightened that the teacher was yelling. He looked towards me and said, "I do not think Unholy is right for me." I sighed, then Koltira, Telen'thar, and I walked down a pathway leading into the next room. The room was blue and icy. The teacher was in the middle of demonstrating on how to cast certain spells. So we waited in the back of the room until he was finished. "Guys, let me do the talking this time." I said walking up to the teacher. "What is this disturbance fellow Frost Death Knight. I am teaching at the moment." He said as I approached him. "I am truly sorry to interrupt but my son has not chosen a Specialization, and he said Unholy was not right for him. So we have come to you next." I said staring towards the back of the room. "I would recognize that voice from anywhere. Dazilyia? Welcome back to the Ebon Hold. Now show me to your son, I would like to meet him myself." The teacher said floating towards the back of the room. I followed him and pointed my son out that was still standing by Koltira. The teacher stopped right in front of Telen'thar and said, "Welcome young Death Knight! Your mother was well in choosing this Specialization. We freeze our enemies, and we do not need a minion to help us. Now as I heard the Unholy master explain everything, I am going to demonstrate it for you instead." The teacher turned and looked at me. "Show your son how a Frost Death Knight works by fighting against my students." I walked over to the other side of the room and took out my sword. The students went to stand on the opposite side to give the opponent and I some space. I took out my sword and pointed to one of the students. The student nervously walked up and took out her sword and got in a battle stance. I looked at the teacher and he nodded. I used death grip to pull the student closer and I used all my spells that I could to fight her. The teacher glanced back and forth between the fight and Telen'thar. "You see young Death Knight! Your mother graduated from the top of her class. She is very skilled as a Frost Death Knight and I can teach you everything you want to know." He said as the fight began to collapse. I ended the fight with a secret spell that the teacher taught me long ago and I won. The teacher floated back over to me. "You never disappoint me, do you?" He asked in a joking way, and we both stared at Telen'thar. "Well, what do you think?" I asked him and he started thinking. "I really like how this Specialization works, may I hold on to this thought and see how Blood Death Knights work?" He asked staring at Koltira. "I suppose you can." Koltira said. Then Koltira lead us down another pathway leading into a room that was painted blood red. The teacher was sitting at his desk doing paperwork while the students were practicing with their spells. "I got this one." Koltira said to Telen'thar and I. I rolled my eyes and smirked then listened to the conversation between Koltira and the teacher. "Greetings." Koltira said. "Sorry to interrupt you at the moment, but there is a Death Knight who has not chosen a Specialization. I was wondering if you could tell or show him a little bit about Blood Death Knights." The teacher looked around Koltira at Telen'thar and I, then back at Koltira. "I see, then enough talk. Let us show this Death Knight that Blood is the right Specialization for him!" He said as he walked over to us. He stopped in front of Telen'thar and asked. "So, you are a young one. Who is your mother?" Telen'thar looked at me and nudged my elbow. "She is, Sir." He said nervously. "Ah, so the greatest Frost Death Knight is your mother." The teacher said looking towards me. "Well then, Koltira it is time to show this Death Knight on how you can use Blood to rip your enemies apart. We do not need Mind Control or Minions. We consume their blood into us, as we are the tanking portions of the Death Knight. The other two are just DPSs." The teacher turned around to face Koltira and Koltira did the exact same thing I did. Only he used Blood spells. The teacher faced Telen'thar and said, "You see young one? I can teach you so much more than any other teacher ever could. You would become unstoppable." Telen'thar looked at me nervously and then back at Koltira who was still fighting. The fight shortly ended and Koltira walked back over to us with blood trailing off of his sword. "Telen'thar it is your choice. No one has to choose for you. You make the decision, no one will be angry with you. Every Death Knight had to be through this stage. Even your mother." He said patting Telen'thar on the head. I smiled and looked down at Telen'thar. "But you have to make the decision quickly, it is almost Sundown." I said pointing outside. Telen'thar then thought quickly about all three Specializations. "Mom, I want to be a Frost Death Knight just like you." He said giving me a hug. I returned the hug and looked at Koltira. "You said that no one would get angry." I said poking his face. "It is almost nighttime as well. Can we kill those Gargoyles tomorrow?" I asked him while releasing the hug. Koltira looked down at me and said, "I suppose that is fine, but do not expect a knock on your door at six in the morning. We should have killed them today." I sighed and looked around to see if Darion was still in the lower section of the building. After the coast was clear, Telen'thar and I made it to the upper section of the building and returned to my room. I sat down on the desk chair and opened my bag. I took out a quill and some paper and started writing:

 _Dear Aethas,_

 _I could not stand being without you for the entire day. Even though I was happy that our son chose Frost as his Specialization, I still cannot stand not seeing you. I did though figure out the time span that I have to stay here at the Ebon Hold. One to two months is what the Highlord said. Our son would get through his training in no time within that time frame, but I need to see you! How is our daughter doing? Is she getting better at controlling her spells? Please tell me you are not going to be driven crazy, I know how much you hate working, but I am not there to wake you up. Please stay calm, I miss and love you!_

 _• Dazilyia Sunreaver_

Aethas was sitting and writing paperwork, while Arielosia was off training with the other trainees of the Arcane. He was about to write a letter to me when all of a sudden, someone ran in and yelled, "I have a letter for you Sunreaver! It is from your wife." Aethas looked up at the messenger and said, "Well, do not just stand there. Let me read it!" The messenger gave Aethas the letter, opened it, and read it. "Messenger, I need you to leave. But thank you for the letter." Once the messenger was gone, Aethas looked back at the letter, and smiled. She put Sunreaver as her last name instead of Sunwalker. He thought. She always signs her name on letters with Sunwalker. He smiled again and then put the letter in one of his drawers. He then decided that he might need to clean up his workplace a bit since his stack of papers were getting taller and taller. After he started attempting to clean up, someone barged through his door yet again. Only this time it was Arielosia. "Daddy! I am back!" She yelled and the wind flew a tall stack of paperwork off of his desk. She ran over and helped him pick them all up, grabbed another chair from a corner of the room and sat at the opposite side of his desk. "Arielosia, I have some big news to tell you." Aethas said as he got the letter out from the top drawer. "Is mommy coming home?" She said with a big smile. Aethas opened the letter and gave it to her. "No, it is not that." He explained. "But she did write to us. I started writing a letter to her, but she beat me to it." Arielosia frowned as she read the letter. "So she asked how I was doing and was wondering if I can control my spells now. But she did not bother to mention that she misses me too?" She said with tears forming in her eyes. Aethas got up from his chair and walked around his desk and hugged her. "No Ariel, it is nothing like that. She does miss you, it was just a letter to me." He said still hugging her. "In my letter, I will ask her if she can write to you as well, ok? Will that make it better?" Arielosia calmed down and nodded. Aethas broke the hug, took the letter and put it back in his drawer. He then started to clean his desk again, "So we will not see her for an entire month?" Arielosia said looking at Aethas as he was throwing paperwork away. "It will be fine, I am sure everything will turn out ok." Aethas said going back to get another handful of papers. Arielosia nodded and ran up the staircase and down the hallway to her room. She wanted to write a letter to me, but she could not think of anything to write about. Arielosia then had a topic, wrote down the letter and sealed it in an envelope. To make sure Aethas did not read it, or have any speculations. She climbed out her window, and blinked to the post office. "I need this to go to my mother, Dazilyia Sunreaver." She said telling one of the workers. The worker looked up with confusion and asked, "Did you get permission from your father first before you came her?" Arielosia forgot that you needed to be a certain age before you could mail without permission from your parents. "Yes I did." She lied as she smiled to the worker. "Alright, I believe you. But if Archmage Aethas asks, then I will say exactly what you said." The worker explained as she teleported it to the Ebon Hold. "There it is sent." Arielosia smiled brighter, said thank you and blinked back to the house. She walked down the staircase and Aethas was sitting at his now nice, clean desk writing. "Arielosia, it is time for bed. Go to your room, if your not asleep by the time I am up there your grounded missy." He said jokingly as he picked up Arielosia and hugged her. "Ok, daddy. Good night!" She said running up the staircase. Aethas locked the front door, walked up the staircase and slightly opened Arielosia's door. Her light was turned off, and she was sleeping. He closed her door and made his way towards his room. This is only a temporary house until you get back, He thought as he laid on his bed and started reading. A month or so did pass, and Aethas kept all of the letters that I wrote to him. Aethas and Arielosia, grabbed their things and he teleported themselves back to our house. "Today is the day, that she and Telen'thar return!" Aethas said with a bright smile as he opened the door. I never wrote to him on what time I was getting back because I wanted to surprise him. They both walked in and Aethas shut the door. Arielosia ran into the living room, dropped her things, and started crying. "Ariel what is wrong?" Aethas asked walking in the room. Then he realized that it was not tears of sadness, but it was tears of joy. What they found was Telen'thar and I sitting on the couch waiting for them to come home. I ran over to Aethas and gave him a big hug, tears flowing down my eyes in the process as he said, "I love you." While Aethas and I were still hugging, I looked up at him and replied, "I love you too." He smiled with tears forming in his eyes, and he leaned in and kissed me. After a while, we broke the hug and sat down on the couch with Arielosia and Telen'thar. He brought out all of the letters I ever wrote to him in the month time and I asked, "You kept all of them?" He nodded and put them in a memory chest, so that he would not lose them. Telen'thar and Arielosia were sitting next to us as we talked about what had happened and read books for the rest of the day. Now, many years have passed and Arielosia and Telen'thar were getting older. Aethas and I were in our dying years but before they moved out of the house, Aethas and I told them stories of Quel'Thalas, and how the Ranger-General, Regent Lord, and Grand Magister would love to meet them. Arielosia graduated from the top of her class with a fifteen just like Aethas did when he studied in Dalaran, and Telen'thar became the second best known Frost Death Knight in history. "Well, that is the last load." Arielosia said levitating her boxes. "I will miss you mother and father." She gave us both a hug and waited for Telen'thar to get ready. Telen'thar had a wagon full of his stuff outside ready to go through the portal. He hugged Aethas and I, said that they would come back to see us, and they moved to their new home to Quel'Thalas. Arielosia was enough to live on her own, but Telen'thar insisted that they at least lived together as brother and sister until they found love. Once they arrived at their porch on the outskirts of Silvermoon City, Arielosia levitated Telen'thar's things up the steps so that his stuff would not fall. Once they got inside they spent the whole day unpacking. "Brother, dad mentioned something about a Ranger-General, Regent Lord, and a Grand Magister. Mom said that they would love to meet us. Do you want to ride halkstriders into Silvermoon and find out?" Arielosia said opening the back door. "Hmm…I suppose it would not hurt to at least ask them how to get around and to see if we can get a map." Telen'thar said whistling for his hawkstrider as he walked out of the door. Arielosia followed behind him and closed the door. She hopped on her halkstrider and they rode of into Silvermoon. The rode all the way to Sunfury Spire and put tied their hawkstriders firmly to a pole, so that none could steal them and they could not run away. Telen'thar and Arielosia walked up the walkway and walked inside. "Hopefully it is not too busy." Arielosia whispered to Telen'thar. They walked up to a guard and asked if they could see they Regent Lord. The guard told them that the Regent Lord had died a month ago, and his daughter took his spot as Regent Lady. "May we see her?" Telen'thar asked and the guard took them to wait outside of her door. "The new Grand Magister and Ranger-General will be here also in a minute. They have heard much about you Archmage and Frost Death Knight. They would all like to meet you two." The guard said and we stood in the same spot, which felt like forever. But was actually five minutes. Arielosia started playing with her magic, and he just watched her until he heard footsteps coming down the hall. As they arrived into the room, He looked slightly up to see who they were. They were not the people described in father's stories, but their children that studied just as hard as Arielosia and I did to get where they are now. He thought. He looked back down to see Arielosia still playing with her magic. "Ariel stop, your going to get in trouble." He whispered as she looked up. She looked over his shoulder at the two figures standing behind him in the corner talking. "Oh, why would I get in trouble if one of them is a Mage?" She asked in a whispery tone. Noticing that the Grand Magister glanced at her, she quickly looked away from him, and back at Telen'thar. "I warned you, Arielosia." Telen'thar whispered as she kept staring at Telen'thar and not saying a word. The Grand Magister walked over and stopped behind her. "You must be Arielosia, the Archmage everyone is telling me to meet. I noticed you staring at me earlier and I wanted to say hi." The Grand Magister said holding out a hand. She looked up at him and started blushing, slowly holding out her hand as well to shake. The Grand Magister did not shake it though, he wanted to hold hands with her. Turning his gaze over to the Death Knight he said, "Telen'thar, do you mind if I date your sister? She seems really sweet and I want to get to know her." Telen'thar looked down at Arielosia who was giving him and angry look, and then turned his gaze back up to the Grand Magister. "Well, I suppose you can. But you need to introduce yourself first." He said with a grin while looking back down at his sister. "Oh yes. How rude of me. Archmage, my name is Galadrian." He bowed and then grabbed her hand again. The door swung open moments after that and we all walked in the room. The Ranger-General followed in right after us, and the guards closed the door. As we walked in, one person was sitting in a desk with piles of paper, and the other was standing next to her desk. "Greetings Frost Death Knight and Archmage. My name is Regent Lady Wintheria. Welcome to Quel'Thalas!" The one sitting behind the desk, said with a smile. "I am sure, you two have met the Ranger-General and Grand Magister?" I looked at her and nodded. "But we have not met the Ranger-General." Arielosia said still holding hands with Galadrian. The Ranger-General walked up to the girl that was standing by the Regent Lady's desk. "My name is Zarien and this is my twin sister Cassiopeia." He said with a warm smile. Zarien looked down to see that Galadrian and Arielosia holding hands. "You two just met, and now you are already dating?" He asked laughing. Arielosia tried speaking, but she could not get any words to come out of her mouth. "Yeah, we are! Well, kind of. I want to get to know her." Galadrian said looking at Arielosia. She started blushing and after the meeting was over, Galadrian took her outside on a balcony, and she awed at the view. "You like it? Well, you can look at this view all you want if you date me Arielosia." He said putting his arms around her waist. "I am not going to date you for the view. If I am going to date you, I want to be by your side, and to spend the rest of my life with you. Just like my mother and father once did." She said turning around to face him. He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her.


End file.
